Update Log
LEGEND * + means the addition of anything. * ^ means the edit of a feature. * * means the patch of a problem. * - means the removal of something. * < means something coming soon. ---- ''Remastered V.1.1: *Fix Zombie Health Bar *Fix Survivor Body Part Gone +Add No Mercy +Add Door *Fix Door can't open when press F +Add Farm Mode +Add Cafe Country from R2DA (Cause this is remastered) Remastered V.1.0: +Add Reset Round (When all Survivor Die) ^ Save System (Cash) +Add Vote Map +Add Boat House +Add Gun (Remasstered Version) ^ Handgun (Gun) -Remove Ragdoll (Causing lot of glitch) Remastered v0.0.5: +Add Smoker (Zombie) -Can Buying with 65$ +Lay By (Map) (WIP) +Add Ragdoll ^ Elm Mode +Add Round Restarting ^ Only Winning *Fix some small bug >guns >Vote System >party Remastered v0.0.4: +Add Admin/Mod/Dev Command -Kill Command (Mod/Admin Only) -Respawn Command (Admin Only) -God Mode Command (Admin Only) -Warn Command (Mod/Admin Only) -Kick Command (Mod/Admin Only) -Ban Command (Mod/Admin Only) +Add Duck (Required Support Pass) -Random Spawn (Need Support Pass) +Add Tank Buying +Add Buying System Tank:300$ Duck:Free (Required Support pass) >guns >Vote System >party Remastered V0.0.3: +Added leaderboard, +Tank boulder now gives cash for kills +Tank roar can now be heard by everyone *Fixed chat not displaying, *Fixed tank debounce (Can throw again after .8 seconds after boulder is released) *Fixed mute button not showing, 'Remastered v0.0.2a: +Zombies can now receive money by defeating survivors +You can now buy zombies >Buying ducks while having duck pass being added soon *Fixed healthbar text scaling *Fixed bug causing player leaderboard glitches in menu ''Remastered v0.0.2:'' *Fixed hundreds of bugs *fixed tank aim +added back join late *fixed all healthbar issues +added snow to winter themes +new zombie spawn system +new more efficient invetory system +new cloth storing system +added sprint *no more map merging *no more mutated into eachother zombies -temp removed party system -temp removed guns -temp removed leaderboard >leaderboard >guns >party system >leaderboard >restarting rounds *lots of other changes too. ''Remastered v0.0.1:'' +DeadPlaza MAP +Smoker MOB *Fixed tons of bugs ''25K Visit Update (Update Alpha v0.0.4):'' +Colt M1877 GUN +AK47 GUN +Thompson GUN +Shotgun GUN +Supporter gift ITEM +No Mercy MAP +Campfire Chaos MAP ^BP Vest now purchasable ^Fire Proof Vest now purchasable ^Leaderboard now show your color name is either zombie color or survivor color instead of orange ^Tank now has insta-kill rocks and range improved *Working shop/inventory *Fixed few small bugs *Fixed chat (pretty much everything broke before) ''Update Alpha v0.0.3a:'' +Added Sniper GUN +Added ban/kick system +Added Live store *Fixed blackscreen bug? ''Update Alpha v0.0.2:'' +IMPORTANT UPDATE: ROUNDS ADDED +Added Winscreen *Tank health now 1350 HP ''Update Alpha v0.0.1:' +Cake command (say 'cake' in game as a survivor. Only one per survivor) +Sit command (say '/e sit' in game to sit) +Add mod / dev commands (no need to know them) +Added money +Added money saving +Added healthbar plus cash display +ADDED A LEADERBOARD +Added M1 Garand GUN *Fixed some of faceless zombie bug *Fixed chat issues (still working on mobile fix)